Hero
by azloon
Summary: Draco est un chanteur célèbre mais il n'est pas comblé. Pour faire plaisir au vieux fou qui dirige Poudlard, il chante une chanson en exclusivité, une chanson qui pourrait bien le rendre bien heureux. attention fiction guimauve


**Disclamer :** Tout ces magnifiques personnages sont à JKR et la chanson vient de Starstruck (je fais de la pub pour disneychannel ^^) et le titre de la chanson s'appelle Hero de Sterling Knight.

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating :** K+ (et oui je fais aussi pour tout public des fictions guimauves !^^)

**Résumé :** Draco est un chanteur célèbre mais il n'est pas comblé. Pour faire plaisir au vieux fou qui dirige Poudlard, il chante une chanson en exclusivité, une chanson qui pourrait bien le rendre bien heureux.

* * *

**Hero****  
**

_When you sing, I believe_

Draco Malfoy ne voulait plus être un simple jeune sorcier depuis quelques années. Il avait alors cherché à développer ses talents et avait été surpris par l'un des siens. La chanson. On lui avait dit qu'il avait une merveilleuse voix et que si il apprenait à s'en servir, il serait rapidement connu. Il avait alors prit tout son temps libre pour sa nouvelle passion. Après tout, depuis la chute de Voldemort au cours de sa sixième année, il pouvait enfin vivre. Et il voulait surtout être bien plus connu que son grand ennemi, Harry Potter. Il voulait qu'on le regarde lui et qu'on ne pose plus les yeux sur Potter.

Draco prit sa guitare et fit quelques accords pour échauffer ses doigts. Il regarda son arrangeur qui lui donna le feu vert pour commencer à jouer. Il enregistrait la musique puis les paroles. Il repensa à ce qui l'avait « obligé » à l'écrire. Après tout, maintenant qu'il avait sortit son premier single, il était déjà énormément connu. Il avait eu quelques interviews sorcières et moldus. Il voulait toucher à toutes les personnes dans le monde. Ainsi il pourrait faire rager Potter. C'était ce qu'il s'était dit au début, mais le temps passait et Potter semblait heureux que tout les regards convergent loin de lui. Et cela mettait finalement le blond mal à l'aise. Pourquoi était-on toujours malheureux de ce que l'on a ?

Draco avait l'impression de devoir jouer un rôle en permanence. De devoir être comme les gens le voulaient. Dans ces moments-là, il comprenait ce qu'avait enduré Potter et le plaignait. Car Draco l'avait voulut de cette célébrité, alors que Potter avait perdu des êtres chers en échange d'elle. Il ne voulait pas redevenir le sorcier qui suivait bien gentiment les cours de Métamorphoses, mais il commençait tout de même à trouver les gens lourds.

Car Draco avait son emploi du temps complet ! Il devait jongler entre les cours à Poudlard, les interviews, les passages à la télévision pour les Moldus, les représentations dans les deux mondes ... Draco ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Surtout qu'il enregistrait son album maintenant ! Il était encore plus chargé et ne demandait plus qu'à se reposer un peu. Il savait au moins une chose : lorsqu'il aurait fini son album, il pourrait prendre des vacances qui se résumeront à finir son année à Poudlard et à passer ses ASPICS sans interviews et ce qui s'en suivait.

Draco avait fini d'enregistrer la partie musicale. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de chanter en jetant un regard pour voir si Blaise était bien entré dans la salle d'enregistrement.

Son meilleur ami était toujours là pour lui. Alors Draco pût chanter. Lorsque chose fut faites, il sortit et retourna à Poudlard après avoir enregistré _Hero_. Il n'en pouvait plus et pourtant il avait promit à Dumbledore de faire une petite démonstration dans la Grande Salle de ses talents.

- Tu devrais chanter _Hero_, Dray. Il a le droit de savoir ce que tu penses de lui.

- Il ne devinera jamais que cette chanson parle de lui et de moi. Mais ... tu as raison. Je vais la chanter. C'est de loin ma préférée.

- Un jour il le saura Draco.

Le blond eu un rictus en traversant les couloirs de Poudlard, sa guitare à la main. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle et répondit enfin à son meilleur ami en s'arrêtant devant la porte.

- Le jour où il le comprendra, je l'aurais déjà quitté pour de bon.

- Pourquoi as tu si peur de lui faire face ?

Draco tourna son regard ombrageux vers son ami avant de siffler entre ses dents :

- Un Malfoy n'a jamais peur !

- Tu n'es pas seulement un Malfoy, ni un Serpentard. Tu es Draco. Mon meilleur ami qui craint d'être rejeté par la seule personne qui arrive à lui tenir tête.

Blaise ouvrit les portes, ne laissant pas le temps au blond de poursuivre ses paroles. La Grande Salle qui était bruyante, comme à son habitude, se tue en voyant la nouvelle célébrité au sein de l'école. Heureusement pour Draco, le directeur Dumbledore fit converger les regards des élèves sur lui. L'homme expliqua alors tout en faisant apparaître un tabouret devant les grandes tables, que Draco allait leur faire découvrir en exclusivité sa nouvelle chanson.

Un silence de mort se fit entendre à la fin du monologue du vieillard, alors que le Serpentard s'avançait suivit de son meilleur ami qui s'assit à sa table donnant du courage à Draco par la force de son regard. Mais le blond n'en avait que faire de ce regard. Il se sentait trembler de la tête au pied, son coeur battait à cent à l'heure dans sa cage thoracique alors qu'il regardait du coin de l'œil sa muse. Il baissa la tête en voyant les yeux curieux du jeune homme qui le suivait. Il devait faire preuve de courage. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il devait mettre son coeur à nu et oublier son masque d'indifférence.

Draco s'assit sur le tabouret avant de commencer à jouer. Son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers la Table des Gryffondors pour finir par tomber sur un regard émeraude et ne plus le lâcher. Draco sourit légèrement avant de chanter doucement, sa voix amplifié par un sort que venait de lancer Dumbledore.

I'm no superman

**Je ne suis pas superman**

I can't take your hand

**Je ne peux pas te prendre la main**

And fly you anywhere

**Et t'emmener n'importe où dans les airs**

You want to go (yeah)

**Là où tu aimerais aller**

Draco déglutit en voyant les yeux du brun aux yeux verts faire la navette entre lui et le reste de la table des Gryffondors. Mais Draco le regardait bien lui, et personne d'autre.

I can't read your mind

**Je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées**

Like a billboard sign

**Comme sur un panneau**

And tell you everything

**Et te dire**

You wanna hear but

**Tout ce que tu veux entendre mais**

I'll be your hero

**Je serais ton héros**

Une lueur d'espoir s'alluma alors dans le regard émeraude alors que Draco se levait de son tabouret en avançant vers la table. Personne n'osait parler. C'était un moment magique où les deux concernés avaient oubliés le monde autour d'eux.

Cause I, I can be everything you need

**Parce que je peux être tout ce dont tu as besoin**

If you're the one for me

**Si tu es le seul pour moi**

Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

**Comme la gravité je serais invincible**

I, yeah I believe in destiny

**Je crois au destin**

I may be an ordinary guy

**Je peux être un gars ordinaire**

With heart and soul

**Avec un coeur et une âme**

But if you're the one for me

**Mais si tu es le seul pour moi**

I'll be your hero

**Je serais ton héros**

Harry se leva en comprenant que Draco était bien en train de lui dédier la chanson. Il le rejoignit et resta en face de lui, sans bouger alors que le blond continuait à chanter tout en jouant de la guitare, les yeux remplient de passion. Harry ne savait plus s'il devait en être heureux ou seulement stupéfait. Draco Malfoy, son grand ennemi, celui qui avait tout fait pour être supérieur à lui, le jeune homme qu'il aimait depuis deux ans, celui avec lequel il avait pensé ne jamais finir, lui, il lui chantait une chanson qu'il avait surement écrite seulement pour ce moment, devant tout Poudlard réunis.

Oh, I'll be your hero, oh, yeah

I'll be your hero, oh

So incredible

**Si incroyable**

Some kind of miracle

**Une sorte de miracle**

When it's meant to be **(1)**

I'll become a hero-o

**Je deviendrais un héros**

So I'll wait, wait

Wait, wait for you

**Je t'attendrais**

I'll be your hero

Harry eut l'envie subite de lui demander « Pourquoi attendre ? » mais l'émotion en serrait sa gorge. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il voulait être dans les bras de Draco mais si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait tout simplement pas continuer à jouer. Alors une deuxième guitare se fit entendre. Draco posa la sienne tout en continuant à chanter et en tendant la main à Harry qui s'en saisit avant de se blottir dans les bras du blond qui eut un sourire en le prenant contre son coeur.

Cause I, I can be everything you need

**Parce que je peux être tout ce dont tu as besoin**

If you're the one for me

**Si tu es le seul pour moi**

Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

**Comme la gravité je serais invincible**

I, yeah I believe in destiny

**Je crois au destin**

I may be an ordinary guy

**Je peux être un gars ordinaire**

With heart and soul

**Avec un coeur et une âme**

But if you're the one for me

**Mais si tu es le seul pour moi**

I'll be your hero, yeah

I'll be your hero, oh, yeah

I'll be your hero,

Hero

La chanson se fini et Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond avant de murmurer en ignorant que le sort d'amplification sur Draco allait faire entendre ses paroles à tout le monde.

- Tu es déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Draco sourit et enlaça plus fort le brun alors que des applaudissements se faisaient entendre partout dans la Grande Salle.

Blaise qui avait prit la suite de la chanson à la guitare, prit les deux instruments et sortit de la Grande Salle suivit des autres étudiants et professeurs. Il se faisait tard et le nouveau couple ne semblait pas avoir envie de bouger. Alors que le métis allait entrer dans sa salle commune, un rouquin le prit par le bras et emprisonna ses lèvres.

- Tu joues toujours aussi bien de la guitare mon ange mais ... tu aurais pus me prévenir de ce petit numéro nan ? Toi qui disais : « je ne sais pas si Draco pourrait accepter notre relation » et maintenant qu'est ce qui va t'empêcher de dire au monde entier que nous sortons ensemble ?

Le métis eut un sourire en embrassant le nez de Ron. Il embrassa ensuite la paume de sa main avant de souffler :

- Plus rien ne m'en empêche maintenant. Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin mon petit rouquin. Et je vais te le prouver !

* * *

**(1)** Je ne sais pas comment traduire ce passage.

_Voilà, je préviens, je n'ai pas trouvé la traduction de la chanson donc j'ai du la traduire moi-même d'où les possibles fautes. (oui je suis un pauvre auteur sans avenir dans l'anglais ! snif)_

_J'espère cependant que malgré ce fait vous avez aimé ce petit OS guimauve songfic. J'ai en tout cas adoré l'écrire et vous le faire partager. Donc merci à tous._

_A bientôt._

_Azloon_


End file.
